


Meet Your Match

by captain_sassy_socks



Series: April Drabble Challenge [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Inanimate Objects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: Sam meets her match, much to her chagrin.
Series: April Drabble Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685236
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Meet Your Match

Attach the top (A) and bottom panel (B) to side panel (D) with bolts (1), and washers (2) and (3) as shown below. Tighten with Allen key (4).

She did that.

Attach support leg (G) to vertical panel (C) with bolts (1), and washers (2) and (3) as shown below.

She did that, too.

Still, the drawing in the assembly instruction looks different than the unstable structure in front of her.

Frustrated, she crumples up the offending piece of paper and throws it across the bedroom.

Sighing in defeat, she massages her temples and reminds herself, ‘It’s just a dresser’.


End file.
